Pellazgët
thumb|300px|Shtrirja teritoriale e pellazgëve. Pellazgët (pelargu ose lejleku pkth Aristidh P.Kola,Arvanitasit dhe Prejardhja e Grekëve,faqe 51) ishin një popull i lashtë indo-evropian që sipas disa shkrimeve antike të lëna nga (Homeri, Herodoti, Tukididi etj.) jetonin në pellgun e Egjeut dhe në bregdetin perëndimor të Aziës së Vogël, në Peloponez, në Greqinë Qendrore, në Thesali dhe në afërsi të këtyre viseve. Në mesin e mijëvjecarit të tretë dhe në fillim të mijëvjecarit te dytë para Krishtit erdhën nga stepat e Lindjes grupe të reja popujsh që merreshin me blegtori.Këtu u përzien me banorët vendës dhe kështu u krijua bashkësia e re kulturore e Gadishullit Ballkanik.Kjo popullsi mendohet të jetë popullsia e lashtë pellazge.Gjuha e tyre quhet pellazgjishtja Sipas shumë studiuesve shqiptarë e të huaj, pellazgët ishin parardhësit e ilirëve. Bartësit e kulturës së neolitit dhe të fillimit të epokës së bronxit në truallin e Shqipërisë. Përsa i përket krahinave jugore të vëndit tonë, ka të ngjarë që në këtë kohë, në këto vise. ashtu si në Greqi dhe në pellgun e Egjeut, të kenë banuar fise të afërta, midis tyre, të cilat te autorët e vjetër njihen me emrat: pellazgë, lelegë, kaukanë, karianë etj. Sipas tyre këto ishin fise të vjetra vendese, të cilat më vonë u mbuluan nga helenët e ardhur, dhe u asimiluan prej tyre. Ndër ta pellazgët konsideroheshin si fiset më të rëndësishme, prandaj edhe njoftimet e autorëve per ta janë pak a shumë të hollësishme. Homeri i përmend pellazgët në epopenë e "Iliadës" si banorë të Thesalisë, të cilët gjatë luftës së Trojës mbajtën anën e trojanëve, kurse në "Odisenë", që është e një kohe të mëvonëshme, pellazgët zihen në goje si banorë të Kretës. Shkrimtarë më të rij si Hesiodi. Herodoti, Hekateu, Tuqiditi dhe të tjerë më të vonë si Helaniku, Dionizi i Halikarnasit, Straboni etj. na japin njoftime të tjera, por të ngatërruara dhe kontradiktore, mbi këto fise duke i vendosur herë në Peleponez, herë në Azi të Vogël, herë në Itali. Ata flasin për shtegëtime pellazgësh në Athinë, pastaj në Lemno dhe Kretë e që këtej në Siçili, Etruri e gjetkë; njoftojnë për mbeturina muresh të vende të ndryshme të Greqisë që ata ua atribojnë pellazgëve; e cilësojnë gjuhën e tyre, pellazgjishten, si gjuhë barbare, d.m.th. jo greke, të cilën e humbën kur u helenizuan; tregojnë se pellazgët kishin një kulturë të lartë dhe prej tyre helenët mësuan kultin e perëndive, bile bënë të tyret edhe një tok emra perëndish pellazgjike; përmendin disa emra vendesh e qytetesh të trashëguara nga pellazgët si Larissa, Gortyna, Agro, Tyrren etj. Ndër këta, Herodoti thotë se në kohën e tij në Epir ishte akoma i gjallë kujtimi i banorëve të dikurshëm pellazgë, të cilët kishin ardhur këtu nga Thesalia kufitare, kurse Straboni, duke u mbështetur te Efori, Hesiodi, Eskili dhe Euripidi thotë se vendbanimi i hershëm i pellazgëve ishte "Arkadia" dhe që këtej këta shtegtuan në Epir, ashtu si në Thesali, Kretë, Lesbos dhe Troadë. Por, megjithëse të ngatërruara dhe kontradiktore, njoftimet e autorëve të vjetër përkojnë në një pikë të rëndësishme, në faktin se ata mohojnë çdo lidhje gjenetike midis pellazgëve dhe fiseve të mëvonëshme helene, për derisa pellazgët i bënin vendës, me origjinë hyjnore sic thotë Homeri, ose të mbirë nga dheu siç thotë Hesiodi, kurse helenët ishin të ardhur. Duke të nisur nga të dhënat e autorëve të vjetër dhe nga studimet gjuhësore, pellazgët u konsideruan për një kohë të gjatë nga studiuesit e fundit të shek. XIX dhe fillimit të shek. XX si një popullsi joindoevropiane, që kishte afëri me popullsitë e tjera të herëshme të pellgut të Mesdheut, prej Kaukazit deri në Gadishullin Iberik, të cilat u quajtën të gjitha së bashku me emrin përmbledhës "Mesdhetarë". Punimet gjuhësore të këtyre 30 viteve të fundit, të mbështetura në studimin e gjithanshëm të greqishtes së vjetër duan të provojnë të kundërtën e tezës së parë, d.m.th. origjinën protoindoevropiane ose thjesht indoevropiane të pellazgëve. Megjithëse përkrahësit e tezës së re kanë shënuar disa suksese në fushën e studimeve pellazgjike edhe kjo tezë ashtu sikurse e para, nuk është në gjendje të sqarojë përfundimisht këtë problem.Në fushën e historiografisë dhe në linguistikë nuk kanë munguar të dalin edhe pikëpamje që i lidhin pellazgët me banorët e mëvonshëm të truallit të Shqipërisë. me Ilirët dhe pasardhësit e tyre, shqiptarët. Nuk përjashtohet mundësia që ilirët e jugut të kenë pasur ndonjë lidhje me popullsinë më të herëshme pellazgjike të këtyre krahinave, por kjo hipotezë ka nevojë për një përpunim dhe mbështetje të mëtejëshme shkencore. Për këtë arësye, si banorë të lashtë të vendit tonë, të njohur nga të dhëna të sigurta arkeologjike dhe nga ato të autorëve antikë konsiderohen deri më sot ilirët. Prejardhja Termat ,pellasgë, arias, etruskë, arbëreshë etj. jane sinonime dhe shenojne ne fakt po ate element rrenjë me cilesime te ndryshme. Keshtu, Pellazg, pellasgo-s ose pelargo-s ne kundershtim me te gjitha shpjegimet qe kane dashur t'i japin deri me sot, duke u mbeshtetur mbi SPELUNCA = shkëmb, dhe ne shqipen banorë të shkëbit , mbi Pelargos = det i brendshem...mbi Pel dhe argos etj...shpjegohet vetem me ane te gjuhes shqipe qe do te thote I LINDUR I BARDHE ose nga rrace e bardhe. Nuk ka asnje hije dyshimi se termi Pelargo-s eshte term i perbere pellazgjik ose shqip, i greqizuar ose helenizuar shume me vone. Duke e zberthyer vijme me lehtesi te forma e tij primitive origjinale mjafton qe te ndjekim nje metode dhe me etapa; Pelarg , eshte transkriptimi grek i pellazgjishtes ose i shqipes ; PIELLARG primitive qe ne gjuhen e evoluar ose ne shqipen e sotme na jep; piell(b)ardh(ë) duke qene b nje epenteme, ë nje mbarese toske, qe ne gegerishten mund te bjere edhe g=dh e anasjelltas duke patur gjithnje domethenien ; i lindur i bardhe ose pinjoll i bardhe Forma primitive pellazgjike ose shqipe; PIELLARG ka evoluar dhe ka dhene ( kur greqishtja nisi te formohej mbi bazen e fondit pellazg ose shqip, te plotesuar me ane te shtesave te tjera te huaja) fjalen greke Pelargos , e cila me vone u be Pelasgos duke ndryshuar r ne s si te ; tharos = kuraje,guxim, arin = mashkull, tirinos= tirrenas, piros = i zjarrit etj, e qe jane bere ; tharsos e thrasos, arsin, tirsinos, pirsos etj. Disa historianë arabë mendojnë se shqiptarët dhe arabët kanë prejardhje të përbashkët qysh nga kohët më të hershme. Mirëpo, origjinën e përbashkët të shqiptarëve dhe të arabëve, nëse këto pohime kanë bazë shkencore, duhet kërkuar qysh nga koha e lashtë ilire, së paku para 4000 vjetëve, d.m.th. qysh nga koha e profetit Ibrahim, prej të cilit, thuhet në botën arabe e hebreite, rrjedhin arabët dhe hebrejt. Ndërsa Willy Borgeaud-i thotë se palestinezët (filistinët) kanë emër ilir, dhe se Argolida dhe Elida në Greqi janë vatra të rëndësishme ilire në pjesën e Mesdheut. E sipas mendimit të Faik Reshit Unatit, palestinezët (filistinët) u tërhoqën nga Kreta për në Palestinë rreth vitit 1200 para e.s. Palestinezët ishin banorët e ish qytetit ilir Paleste - Palasa e sotme në Himarë. Në fund do t'i vë në pah edhe disa konstatime të Giuseppe Catapanos lidhur me lashtësinë e gjuhës shqipe. Sipas tij, kërkimet e ndërgjegjshme apo studimi komparativ i gjuhëve të vjetra të llojilojshme, na shpien te "ESKUERA" baskisht (E - SHKUERA, që në shqipen do të thotë gjuhë e shkuar - e kaluar), d.m.th. na bien te shqipja, hititishtja, hebraishtja, arabisht- ja, arameikishtja (gjuhë semite përëndimore e folur në kohën e lashtë në Siri, Mesopotami, Palestinë) dhe koptishtja - gjuhë liturgjike e të krishterëve të Egjiptit, që do të thotë gjuhë e THOTIT. 2. Kultura e lashtë e POPULLIT TË LIRË (ilir) në Egjipt ishte e vjetër, së paku 12000 vjet. - Emri POSEIDON, emërtim i zotit të deteve dhe të tërmeteve i cili qe vëllau i Zeusit (ZOTIT), shpjegohet me shqipen: PO Sl - E - DON = me kuptim: shumë e dëshiron. - Emri FARAON, me kuptim I NJERËZISHËM, poashtu rrjedh nga shqipia: FARA - JONË. - THOTI është lajmëtar i përëndive. - THOTi konsiderohet gjithashtu si personalitet më i ditur, "më i urti prej të urtëve" i të gjitha kohëve më të vjetra, nga doktrina e të cilit dolën fillet e mëdha të humanizmit, sikurse RAMA, KRISHMA, MOISIU, ORFEU, PITAGORA, PLATONI, të gjithë: lajmëtarë, sub velo, të DRITËS SË ARDHSHME, ekzistues të përhershëm, DIVIN LOGOS FIGLIO di DIO (ARSYEJA HYJNORE BIRIT TË ZOTIT), që do të mishërohej për çlirimin e njeriut dhe shpëtimin e botës. THOTI është themelues i religjionit të DRITËS dhe i shkencave sekrete (okulte) të mistereve dhe është gfithashtu në përgjithësi shpikës i shkrimit. Prandaj, bazuar në shënimet e sipërshënuara mund të konkludohet: - se pellazgët - ilirët ishin stërgjyshët e shqiptarëve; - se pellazgët - ilirët, me emra të ndryshme, d.m.th. me emra të fiseve pellazgo - ilire (gegë, toskë, albanë, arbër, arnautë, dardanë, maqedonë, hetitë a hititë, trojanë, ejiptianë, etruskë, etj. etj.) jetonin në një sipërfaqe shumë më të gjerë në tri kontinente: në Evropë, Afrikën Veriore dhe në Azi, deri në Iran dhe Indi; - se ilirishtja - shqipja, si degë më e vjetër e familjes së gjuhëve indoevropiane, është çelës i qytetërimit njerëzor; - se nga gjiri i ilirëve dolën shumë përëndi, profetë, perandore e dijetarë; - se stërgjyshët e shqiptarëve, pellazgët-ilirët, me kulturën e tyre të lartë kontribuan jo vetëm në civilizimin e popujve tjerë, të cilët i sundonin, por, me anë të vetë asimilimit, kontribuan në krijimin e shumë kombeve dhe kulturave (feve, gjuhëve, shkrimeve) të veçanta në tri kontinente; - se shkatërrimi i pellazgëve - ilirëve të shumtë dhe të kulturuar u shkaktua jo vetëm nga katastrofat natyrore, por edhe nga luftat e brendshme që u zhvilluan mes fiseve të tyre, luftë kjo që vazhdoi, tradicionalisht, deri në ditët tona; -se nga bërthama e pellazgëve -Ilirëve shumë të lashtë - vetëm shqiptarët mbetën pa u shkrirë në popuj apo kombe të tjera - në grekë, hebrej, arabë, italianë, austriakë, sllavë të jugut, turq, etj.; - se vetën gegët, në një masë të konsiderueshme, e kanë ruajtur shqiptimin e ilirishtes - shqipes së lashtë; - dhe se fjalën vendimtare, përkitæi me çështjet e shtruara, duhet ta japin, në radhe të parë, filologët, arkeologët dhe etnologët. Dinastia e Mehmet Aliut, camit nga Kavalla, s'ishte e para e shqipetareve ne Egjypt. Lidhjet midis dy brigjeve ekstreme te Mesdheut na vijnë edhe para edhe pas Aleksandrit te Madhe. Informacionin e pare për këto lidhje kryesisht te njohura e morren nga libri i mrekullushem nga prof, te Sorbones - Francë, izrealiti Zahar Majani "Fundi misterit Etrusk" (FME 1973). Tek kapitulli "Libri i Mumjes", i 19-ti, faqe 350 - 390 bën fjale për fashe rrobe, me te cilën është mbeshtjelle një mumje ne Egjyptin e lashtë e cila i ka sherbyer mumjes si carcaf. Fasha, dhe pse e demtuar duke perdorur shqipen si celes i del kuptimi i permbatjes se shkrimit. Ne hyrje te librit flet për pushtimin e Egjyptit nga Hiksoses (ikesit) fis Iliro - ballkanas rreth vitit 1300 p.e.r qe zgjati 150 vjete. Na njofton për zyrtarin e lartë Anten Tursha (etrusku) ose In - en - Tusha qe fitoi poste tepër te lartë ne faraonite e Egjyptit, poste qe ishin ndaluar për te huajt. Mesojme për sherbimet e orrbotarit Josif Ilirjanit. Po tek libri i Majanit lexojmë se egjiptologu Gernajt identifikoi turshet e Gurobit me tiren sit e Ramsesit II 1290 - 1224 si dhe etrusket ne oborrin e Ramsesit III 1198 - 1166. Majani ne librin e (FME faqja 37) na jep rrugën nëpër te cilën kaluan palasasit deri ne themelimin e Palestines. Michael Grant tek libri "Qyteterimi mesdhetar" shkruan: Filistinen - palasasit, palestineze kanë lënë mjafte gjurme ne gjuhën e vendit. Kjo mund te konstatohet duke veshtruar një harte gjeografike te Izraelit ku gjenden emra qe kanë kuptim vetëm ne gjuhën shqipe. -shenon Nermin Vlora tek libri "Pellazget... Ilirët faqe 74". Ne faqet e librit "Zbulime ne shkretetiren e Judes" i ruseve Kovale e Kabllanov ermat qe shpjegohen me shqipen bertasin. klithin, kendojne majekrahu ose ja marrin labce. Tek librat e shenjtë Ungjilli e Kurani;te lindur ne një truall, një studius i lashtesise se shqipes nuk e ka te vështirë te studioi rolin e saj tek emrat e njerëzve e vendeve. Po ç'të re sjell libri "Zotat dhe mitet..."? Do te ishte naivitet nëse ne hipotezat dhe analizat qe do të pasojne do të shprehnim siglen matematikore, por, përderisa ne çdo fushe ekziston ligjerisht e drejta e hipotezes pse mos e shtrijme ne fushën e gjuhesis? Dhe siç thotë Buzuku "...kush te te jetë me i dijshem se u(ne) le të jape një mendim sa me afër te vërtetës te miroitfjebse te hedhe poshtë me fakte dhe analiza shkencore këtë hipoteze. Ne hapësirat e një materiali gazete mund te ndjekim dy rrugë. Ose do të japim mendim pa u thelluar ne argumentin shkencor te termave shqiptaro - egjyptiane ose do të analizojme fjalët për te dalë ne një përfundim. Këtë kendeveshtrim na e bën me te lehtë dalja e librit "Shqipja dhe sanskritishtja" i Petro Zhejt i cili bashke me punimet e Clirim Xhunges, idetë e R.d. Anzheli. AristiLKoles dhe libir i Xhuzepe Katapanos "Toti fliste shqip" perbejne revolucion ne gjuhesin shqiptare dhe botërore. 22 vjete me pare ne 1984 italobreshi Katapano botoi librin e "Toti fliste shqip". Është fatkeqësi e neglizhence qe lexuesit dhe studiuesit shqiptar nuk e kanë as ne shqip as ne italisht. Ne 8 faqe e-mail te profesor Skender Rizajt nga Prishtina bëhet permbledhja e këtij libri nëpërmjet internetit, argumenton se simbolet e heroglifet egjyptiane mbështeten teresisht ne koncepte e elemente e materiale te gjuhës shqipe. Kufiri kohor i Katapanos na con 12000 vjet me para. Këto njohuri na bëjnë te shofim terminologjinë e miteve, emrat e zotave, te njerëzve dhe vendeve me elemente dhe nën dritën e shqipes. 1 - Delta. Nuk mund të thuash qe lidhet vetëm Nilin. Tasjime ajo është fjale ndërkombëtare por është po aq e vërtetë qe lidhet me Nilin prej dimesioneve qe kanë ky lumUcur takohet me detin. Fjala delt është plotësisht shqipe, e saktë dhe pa hipoteze. Është simbol i koncentrimit kuptimor qe ka pasur kjo gjuhe ne zanafillen esaj te hershme veçanërisht tek foljet. Nga folja dal krijojm-dajlan, vendi ku del peshku, diell qe do të thotë me dal, rrjedhimisht e djela, është folja del me te cilën. bariu nxjerr delen nga vatha, është fiksuar tek emrat Dalmaci, Delminium dhe tek Delta e Nilit., Delf, Del=Del-minium=Dalmaci 2 - Ra. Thotë autori i librit, faqja'22: Perendia Ra është moterzim i perendise diell dhe arti egjyptian e paraqet shpesh me një disk diellor, një rreth i vizatur mbi kryet e hyjnive. simbolizon diellin. Forma grafike e diellit është e barabarte me formën e tingullit O qe u kthue ne simbolin e tij. Autori i kushton 17 faqe perendise egjyptiane (62 - 78). Tre pozicionet e diskut te diellit quheshin ne mëngjes Khepri, ne mesdite pak parasarke 7 - Dukuria e tabuse është trashegim nga lashtesia. Për fjalët dreq, shejtan, diavolo për të mos zgjuar nga gjumi spse na sjell prapesira edhe sot përdoren shprehjet qoftë largu ose i paudhi. Për vdekjen e njeriut dhe eresiren qe e shoqeron ne varr egjyptianet e lashtë (kohe e lane ishte) perdornin termin Tuati siç e pame me lartë. Po ti marnm si elemente te veçantë vërejmë se funksioni i ndajfoljes tu=tek siç përdoren dhe sot e kësaj ditë ne malesine tonë te veriut përdoren dhe ne anglisht to be continued = ta besh vazhdimin. Për pjesen ati s'ka nevojë te nxjerrim pashaporte shqiptare. Madje dhe turqit e gjeten ne territorin qe kanë sot te mbjelle nga banoret paraardhes dardano-iliro-pellazgët dhe Mustafa Qemalin e quajtën ati i Turqise jo babai i Turqis siç do të shkonte turqisht. Kulti i atit është i pranuar boterish si kult iliro-pellazgo dhe simboli i tij është Enea i dardaneve te Trojes qe mbajti mbi shpine te atin plak qe nga muret e tymosur nga vellezerit e një gjaku iliro-pellazhget te ballkanit perendimor deri sa erdhi e themeloi qytetin e Buthrotit (Butrintin) para se te themelonte Romen. Fjales at pjesa um është shtes e mëvonshme greko-latin ne Egjypt. Pra fjala Tuati ose Atum është një eufemizem ose tabuja për të mos përmendur fjalën vdekje. 8 - E kam ndeshur dhe me pare ne libra te ndryshëm njoftimin se pas faraonit (fara jonë) Tutenk(h)amon ka ardhur faraoni Ai. Nuk është rastesi fonetik por perkundrasi lidhet me përmeri ai ne shqip. Ne një artikull gazete mund te njoftojme se etimologjia është si veza e Kolombit. Kur gjuha kishte vetëm karaktier simbolik dhe jo analitik, sipas Petro Zhejt, simboli i njeriut mashkull ishte falusi, faliku - ai qe falet - pra organi seksual mashkullor dhe ne Egyptin e lashtë statujat ne nderim te organit te pjellshmerise mashkullore bëheshin ne formën e tij dhe shkruheshin e formën e germes se madhe -/- qe do të thoshte =është burrë, është mashkull. Dhe rolin e foljes e luan shqipja A. Pra A=foIje + I organi mashkullor = AI, te cilin ne e perdorim ne rolin e peremrit te vetes III, njejes. Ne ndryshim te tijorgani qe fekondohej, organi i lindjes tek femra ishte e shprehur me simbolin e rrethit O dhe përmeri për femren është AO= është grua= është AJO. Mund te kujtojmë qe deri ne vitet '60 - "70 te shekullit te kaluar gruaja shqiptare nuk e theriste burrin ne emër por ne vazhdim te tradites mijravjecare e quante AI= burri. 9 - Thuhet se niveli me i lartë i zhvillimit te një gjuhe është arritur kur koncentron dhe shkurton fjalët. Shqipja krahas fjalëve mirupafshim, tunjatjeta. lamtumire, trashëgon nga lashtesia perla koncentrimi: dal, ik, ha, pi, fie, ec, shko etj. kryesisht tek foljet. Të kapitulli 12-te i librit, "Tri perendite e pjelloris" as autorit, as perkthyesit ne shqip s'u ka shkuar ndërmend hymnit qe i thurin Nilit (guxojm, ndoshta nga shqipja një yll) egjyptianet. Simboli i perteritjes se jetës, N'ili është permasur si perendi qe mbart jetën e banoreve. Ne hymnin kushtuar atij faqja 208 lexojmë: Nderim për ty o Hapi Ti ujit tokat qe ka krijuar Ra Ti u jep te pine papushim tokave Ti je miku i te ngrenit e te pirit Ti je hambari i te lashtave. Le të dalë një egjiptolog ne te gjithë pallton e globit tokesor dhe te thotë se perendia Hapi nuk vjen nga dy folje shqipe Ha + Pi. Ne faqen 209 lexojmë: perendia Hapi pikturohet si një burrë me floke te gjatë dhe me gjoks te renduar si te një gruaje te moshuar. Kjo formë androgjene është ndrimi i gjinise. L.M.) nderthurte burrin dhe gruan si forca te krijimit te jetës. Ndërsa simbolika dhe praktika e lidhin Ha = te ngrenet kur gruaja veçanërisht është shtatezane dhe Pi = cilësi dhe nevojë e mashkullit për energji. Po foljet flasin shqip dhe perendia egjyptiane Hapi ka si nun - emër venes gjuhën shqipe. 10 - Mati- perendia Egjyptiane (Z.M.E. faqe 173) perfaqesonte vertetesine dhe drejtesine ne mitoligjine egjyptiane. Ne konceptin mitologjik sansktrit - indian, perendia e drejtesise ishte Radamanti. Myslimano-arabet i bene metaze emrit. nderruan vendet e germave dhe e kthyen ne Ramadan. Iliro-pellazgët perendine e drejtesis e quanin H-ak, ndërsa egjyptianet e quanin me fjalën shqipe Mat. C'thonë studiuesit për Mat-in: Ziegfried Morenz: "Mati është orientimi i drejt ne natyre e shoqeri, çfarë është e drejt, e sakt, korrekte, ligjore, e rregullt, sistematike është drejtësi dhe e vërtetë është Mat" (faqe 186). Rafael Emerson: "Drejtesia te con ne rregullsi dhe prania e perendise Mat vendosi e vulosi rregull mbi kaosin ne castin e krijimit te gjithesisht" (po aty) E.A. Wallis Budger: "Mat perben konceptin me te lart moral e fizik te ligjit dhe te rendit te njohur ne Egjypt (faqe 187). quhej Ra, kur dielli varcj nc horizont dhe ne mbrëmje Atum. Germa, tingulli H është pa vlerë fuksionale, shpesh nuk lexohet si ne shumë gjuhe indo - europiane si ne Egjyptin e lasht. Khepri lidhet me shprehjen tonë ne dialektine e veriut me baze fjalën Prin - heq udhe ose drejton. Pozicioni i dytë ne shqipen e sotme ka dy vlera. Ne fjalinë ngrehu se ra dielli merr kuptimin e rënies se rrezeve ne një pozicion gjeografik fillestar dhe kuptimi i dytë kur dielli varet drejt pemdimit, pra ra pas malit, pas horizontit apo ne det. Pavaresisht se me cilën nga këta dy kuptime është i lidhur është e tepert te komentojme faktin qe perendia Ra lidhet me foljen shqipe ra. Simboli i perendise Ra me O-ne mbi kokë është faktori mbi te cilën është formuar fjala shqipe. O-ra si simbol i matjes se kohës dhe me vonë send, sahati qe mat këtë kohe. Pozicioni i 3-te i kevizjes se diellit Atumi ose Tuati lidhet jo rastesisht me emrin at dhe ne mitologjine e vjetër është shpjegim komplet i nocionit te vdekjes ndonëse te perkoheshme. Tuati ose Atumi do të thotë dielli shkoi atje ku shkojnë etrit përpara femijve. 3 - Ne trevat tona dhe sot organi i shikimit, ne te folur dhe ne te shkruar ndeshet me ndryshimet dialegtore. Kështu Gjirokastra, Çamëria dhe ndonjë zone e vogël ne veri thonë siri dhe kjo është shprehje e formes se vjetër me te cilin emerohet ky organ. Por është aq e vërtetë qe syri i njeriut për hirë te formes i detifikohet me "syrin e diellit" dhe për shkakun se është burim i informacionit siç është dielli burim i jetës. Ne faqe 95 te librit marrim një njoftim - gur te çmuar qe konfirmon idenë e Katapanos dhe ngroh radhet e këtij shkrimi: "Shumë prej simboleve qe janë gjetur ne mitologjine egjyptiane kanë origjinë jo vendore, dy prej tyre, syri dhe shtylla djed.... Dhe pse kjo shtylle shoqërohet me Osirisin ka te ngjare qe kjo te jetë me e lashtë dhe tu perkase kohëve parahistorike te Egjyptit". Pas perendise Toti, prendesise Ra = diell miti mbi Osirisin është nga me te bukurit e legjendave te Egjyptit dhe nuk është rastesi dhe sot shqiptarët pjesene erret te syrit e quajne iris. Vlen te kujtoj kundershtimin tim, ndoshta te vetëm me idetë dhe faktet te Spiro Kondes qe emrin - shtet Siri ose Asiri i sjell nga fjala shqipe shur - zhur. Emrat e ketyr dy vendeve janë te lidhur pazhgjithshmerisht me syrin-fjale shqipe dhe me dukurine mijravjecare te foljes shqipe, a = folja jonë =është ne dialektit te veriut. 4 - Studiuesit e mumjeve faraonike te Egjyptit kanë vënë re se ne procesine e mumifikimit te trupave elementi mbeshtjelles është rroba e lirit. Edhe ne vargjet e Homerit heronjt pellazgo - ilir ne dy anet e ballorit te luftës se Trojes visheshin me rroba prej liri. veçanërisht ata qe vini nga vendet fushore. Nuk mund të themi te njëjtën gjë për zonat Hire ku rriteshin te leshta si Laberi, Theprotia, Molo&ia. Po fija e linit (lirit) te kultivuar e perpunuar sipas një teknologjie tashmë ka perenduar. Isis - thotë autori faqe 85 - pastaj nxori trupin e te shoqit nga druri dhe e mbeshtolli me një pelhure te holle liri. Kemi emrin e një sendi qe s'ka ndryshuar ne shekuj e fiksuar dhe tek emrat Liban, Libi dhe Libofshe. Pjeset e dyta te secilit emër shpjegohen po me shqipen ban (bën), bi - bëj dhe për te tretën deshiroraj bo(e)fsh. Nëse do të mbeshtetemi tek algoritmi simbolik i Petro Zhejt (libri epok. Shqipja dhe saskritishtja) do të propozoja qe fjala li ta quajmë shqipe edhe pse emeron dy vende Arabe pranë Egjypti. 5 - Zahar Majani ne kapitullin "Etrusket (fisi vëlla iliro - pellazg) ne Egjypt", faqe 31-38 na jep dhjetra emra vendesh e njerezish me hapësirat egjyptiane qe më pak mundim mund te nxjerresh etimologjine nga shqipo - etruskishtja. Ne harten e faqes 9 para se te hapet delata e Nilit lexojmë emrin Gurob. Majani shkruan: "Por gjërat me te papritura arkiologu Petri i zbuloj ne Gurob, ne qytetin e te huajve". Ne faqen 33: Mbishkrimi i arkivolit verteton se Anten Tursha (ose In-en-Tursha) qe shkelqeu ne Gurob ose me saktë ne oborrin e Ramsesit II. Petri njohu një nga tirenasit i ardhur nga Lemnosi, (lemi) ose nga bregdeti Dardan. Emri i qytetit Gurob= Gur-o-bo= Gur është bërë. shoqërohet edhe me emrin tjetër Kahun. Ndeshemi me dukurine e shqipes ku fialezaka merr dy vlera here si ndajfolje nsa dhe percjellorja e gegerishtes dhe camerishtes duke. Emrat Kahun, Karont, Kahrun formohen me shqipen nga + hyn, rron dhe ryn. 6 - Lidhje egjypto-ballkanase, populluar prej pellazgo-ilireve janë te pakta 1000 vjet para se Aleksandri i madh te pushton Egjyptin. Terminologjia dhe gjuha equajtur greke ne emrimin e qyteteve si Heliopolis, Panopolis. Filae, Hermanfis, Hermopolis kanë elemente sa greke aq dhe shqiptar. Austriaku K.Trajmer pjesen liernt e ka te argumentuar si simbol te ngrohtesis dhe sinonim te fjalës zjarr si tek Himare, Termopil=pyll i ngrohte. Ne këtë varg kemi dhe emrin Tebe qe gjendet si toponim dhe ne Egjypt dhe ne territorin e sotëm greke kur banohej nga iliro-pellazgët. Sipas shpjegimeve te një emisioni shkencor ne TVSH 5.11.06 fjala Tebe nenkupton një grumbullim artificial masë dheu me lartesi 8- 30 metro ne një vend fushor qe perdorej për te mbuluar diçka, ndoshta tume varrimi ose si lartesi për te ngritur një vepër arti. Shqip do të thotë = te bëhet. Pe e mbullim sythin e Matit me fjalët e autorit te librit e cila s'ka nevojë për koment: "Ne disa vizatime, penda e shpendit e perendise Mat qëndron ne krye te shkalleve për te garantuar drejtësi, hdersa zemra e te vdekurit peshohej ne anën e kundër te ballances ku, ishte vendosur gjithë penda e saj. Nëse zemra barazpeshonte me te vërtetën duke mos qenë as shumë e rëndë e as shumë e lehtë, merrte rolin e tregusit te peshores dhe njeriu gjykohej para se të shkonte ne ferre e ne parajs. (L.M.) .Sot shqiptarët mijra vjet pas Egjyptit te lashtë thonë Mat shtatë here e pre një here. E kemi marrë apo na e kanë marrë? Si e shpreh sot egjymtiani konceptin e mases? Po të mbeshtetemi tek algoritmi simbolik te Petro Zhej, unë them se nëna është shqipja dhe njerka është Egjypti. Një egjyptolog mund te na thotë a është sot Mat simbol i matjes dhe i drejtesis? 11 - Për perendine Toti mund te mbeshteteshim edhe tek Xhuzepe Katapano, por po parapelqejme këtë libër. Bashke me Matin zënë 22 faqe te librit. Toti (shqip sot thotë=i mençuri) përfaqëson te diturin, te mencurin, intelektualin, mesuesin. "Unë jam Toti, djali i madh i Ra-se te cilin e formoi Atumi, i krijuar nga Khepri. Ai shihej si krijusi i retorikes, i emrave te objekteve, i alfabetit. Ai shpiku shkrimin me hieroglife, aritmetiken, astronomine" (faqe 179) Hidhet ideja se ... Toti shkoi libirn e tij (libri i Totit) me doren e tij dhe ne te përfshihen dhe shpjegohen të gjitha magjite e botës, (faqe 181) 12 - Shumë historian e gjeograf te lashtë kanë bërë fjale për Numfeun= Burim gazi e zifti ne Frakull te Fierit. Tit Livi, Straboni, Plini plak, Dion Kasi thonë se burimi i gazit ndizej me shumë kur binte shi. Lengu qe s'digjej ne ajër si gazi, ishte i zi siç janë pellgjet me siperfaqesore me nafte sot ne Marinz dhe lengu qe ishte i zi quhej pjs. Siç themi sot serre, sterre dhe italisht sera=mbrëmje, me fjalën pis nënkuptohej e zeza e pusit te thedhe, një nate pa asnjë burim drite. Pus e pis janë variante te te njejtes fjale. Ne faqet e librit qe po analizojme ndeshemi me kultin e buallit te cilin Egjyptianet e lashtë e quanin Apis. Për tingullin A tashmë kemi folur, pis=i zi dhe me shqipen e sotme Apis do të thotë=është i zi. Ne kushtet e Myzeqese, ku ritej bualli, nuk është pare buall me lara ose buall i kuq. Qe ky është formim sipas rregullave te gjuhës shqipe na e konfirmon Cabej kur për kafshen gomar nxjerr emrin a + gri, ndonëse për fat te keq Cabej fjalën pis na sjell nga latinishtja. Ne faqe e librit te Robert Armorit me një studim me te vemendshem, me një njohje te gjuhës se lashtë te Egjyptit mund te vihen piketa me te afërta ne rrugën gjuhësore qe bashkon popullin e Egjyptit me iliro-pellazgo-shqiptarët. Nuk do të perbente çudi qe ne Egjypt te këtë vdekur struktura e vjetër iliro-pellazge dhe fjalët te kenë mbetur jetime atje, ne kerkim te genit të tyre te lashtë mund te gjejne nënën e tyre tek gjuha shqipe. Burimi i të dhënave Burime nga shtypi Lidhje të jashtme Category:Popuj bg:Пеласги ca:Pelasgs (ètnia) cs:Pelasgové de:Pelasger el:Πελασγοί en:Pelasgians es:Pelasgos fi:Pelasgit fr:Pélasges he:פלסגים hu:Pelaszgok it:Pelasgi mk:Пелазги nds:Pelasgers nl:Pelasgen pl:Pelazgowie pt:Pelasgos ru:Пеласги sk:Pelasgičtina sv:Pelasger tr:Pelasglar uk:Пеласги